gy·ne·col·o·gist
by Cut the Curtains
Summary: In which career-wise endeavours are shared, Natsume claims he wants to be a gynecologist, Narumi really shouldn't have asked why, and Mikan should really know better. Meh, at least Narumi got his entertainment...despite being disturbed.


**Note: **This a (kind of, but not really) perverted little piece. Enjoy, darlings.

**Disclaimer: **Cut the Curtains does not own _Gakuen Alice_. Though if owning the manga could buy her a Cheesy Cordita from Taco Bell, then she probably _would _want it. Oh. she doesn't own Taco Bell, either. She wishes though….how she wishes.

Sigh.

* * *

**gynecologist**

n

medicine treating women: the branch of medicine that deals with women's health, especially with the health of women's reproductive organs

.

.

.

.

Narumi was bored. No, that was a lie, Narumi was more than just bored.

He was _jaded. _

Yes, the great Narumi was reduced to using synonyms to describe just how bored he was.

He needed something,_ anything, _to do.

He saw a pretty blond walk past him. Promptly after seeing said blond walk by, he checked his pockets.

"Damn," he mutters, irritated.

Narumi wouldn't be getting some _sugar_this morning. Poor Narumi.

Vanquished, he heads to work. Perhaps his little darlings at school could provide him with entertainment today.

If he only knew what he was setting himself up for.

.

.

.

.

**gy·ne·col·o·gist**

by

_Cut the Curtains _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Okay class," Narumi says, "quiet down, we're going to do something different for class."

Curious, his class quiets down.

"Now I want each of you to tell us what you want to be when you grow up." He explains happily, clapping his hands together.

Somewhere in the class someone coughs, "pedophile," and the class snickers, well all except for Mikan.

"What's a pedophile?" She whispers to Hotaru.

There's another cough, though this time the cough, well _coughs_, "prude."

Mikan glares at Natsume. And Narumi smiles, just like the pedophile he could possibly be. He was right; his class _was_ entertaining, and he got _paid_ to do this?

Ha, _fucking, _ha.

"Okay settle down, guys," Narumi says. "Sumire you start."

Sumire clears her throat and stands for dramatic effect as she declares, "I want to be a hairdresser."

"You know," Koko tells her, after a moment of silence, "that actually suits you, _Permy_. Well, that you being a circus freak."

"Shut up!"

Narumi's creepy yet attractive smile never leaves his face. Oh how amused he was. "Koko, please tell us what _you _want to be."

"Sure."

He, like Sumire, stands and clears his throat.

"I want to be a stripper," he declares.

Yes, a stripper.

There's an even longer silence than the one Sumire caused only moments ago.

"…..you are kidding, right?" Sumire finally says.

"No. I really want to be a stripper."

"What's a stripper?" Mikan asks aloud.

Naïve, naïve Mikan.

"It's someone who strips naked for money."

"Why someone want to do _that_?" A horrified Mikan asks.

"Because it's sexy." Koko scoffs, as if it were obvious.

"But—"

"Erm okay, Ruka! You go!" Narumi says, ending the discussion.

"Um, I want to become a veterinarian," he says shyly.

Several girls sigh dreamily.

More careers are said, until finally Narumi calls on Natsume to tell the class what he wants to be.

"A gynecologist," he says simply.

"What's that?" Mikan asks.

"See me in a few years and I'll show you." Natsume smirks, "I'll give you a _special_ check up."

Though seeing as this was class composed of elementary schoolers, only four people in the class knew what a gynecologist.

Those four? Koko, Narumi, Hotaru, and the gynecologist-to-be.

"Natsume, why do you want to be…erm, a gynecologist?" Narumi asks, a tad bit worried about the possible innuendo Natsume just uttered to poor, sweet, and innocent Mikan.

Naïve, naïve Narumi.

"Because," he deadpans, "it's sexy."

"Just like stripping is," Koko adds.

_Oh god, Misaki was right. I'm breeding most of Japan's perverts here_, Narumi thinks wryly.

Meh, at least he got his well-deserved entertainment…despite being slightly disturbed in the process.

* * *

**Review...? :) **


End file.
